


In Love With You

by evangelineimagine



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: if you don’t mind, could you do a really cute Stuart Twombly one where he really likes the reader and she likes him but they’re both too shy to do anything?? Thanks!!!
Relationships: Stuart Twombly/Reader





	1. 1

He looked up from his phone again, for a split second, only to look around then quickly look down on his phone yet again. He had spotted her. It was only for a brief second, yes, but he had seen her. Those beautiful eyes twinkling with happiness, and her hair shining in the sun. Heck for him she was the sun. He didn’t dear tell her that though. She would probably laugh at him for being a soft goofball. So he never let himself do more than to look at her from afar. Of course, he had spoken to her, before he had began to feel all fuzzy and warm all over every time she smiled, before he noticed every little thing she did, only to find it immensely adoring.

Yup, Stuart Twombly was in love with Y/n, but there was no way he was going to tell her that. So here he was again. Sitting with his nose down that phone screen. His beanie on point as always, his brown delicate eyes focused on the screen in front of him.

Y/N swore, if she was able to just take him home and have him sit like that in her room so she could stare at him all day, she would. But she knew he would never want to do that. He was one of the best after all. He seemed to know something about everything here at google. Suddenly he looked up from his phone, very briefly. She saw his eyes looking over at her for a split second, but it was like he didn’t even register what he was looking at before he looked down on his phone again. No, she had no chance with Stuart, not even a little one.

Yet, he was her dream guy. He was smart, charming and sometimes a bit of a douche, but he treated her well, and he made her laugh. Y/n Y/L/N was in love with Stuart, but there was no way she was going to tell him that.


	2. 2

It was late when she finally decided to pack her stuff and go home for the day. It had been a tiring day, and only a few souls were left working in the office. The night workers already taking their seats at their desks. Google was a fascinating place to work like that. There was always someone there. The sun had already set and the moon had taken its place. 

Normally Y/n would love the night, but walking home alone in it wasn’t exactly she jumped at the opportunity for. So as she stood there just outside the entrance of Google, waiting for the courage to come to her, she couldn’t help to notice every shadow, every movement around her. Especially that one shadow of a man coming towards her. 

«Y/n?» A familiar voice which got her heart skip a beat spoke out from the shadow. 

~ 

«Y/n?» Stuart spoke as he approached her. «Seen a ghost?» He joked, but in reality, he was worried, partly because she was as white as a sheet, the other because she was clutching her bag so hard he swore she could have torn it apart. 

«oh, gods.» She breathed out of relief. «You scared me, Stuart.» She held a hand over her heart, closing her eyes. 

«Sorry.» He chuckled nervously. Taking a moment to look at her where she stood with her eyes closed. Stuart could tell she was tired, dead tired, but even so, she looked beautiful. Her hair wasn’t as neat as it always was, but to him, it was perfect anyway. 

She opened her eyes again, catching him staring, smiling shyly over at him. His heart sped up, god what this girl did to him. 

~

«Want me to walk you home?» For the first time since she had met Stuart, he seemed to be genuinely concerned and worried. And he showed it. It seems he had picked up on her mood quite quickly. 

«That would be great.» She smiled over at him. «If it’s not too much to ask of course.» She quickly added. 

«I live in the same area as you, so it’s nothing.» He shrugged his shoulders, coming closer to her as they walked alongside each other. 

Stuart had his hands in his pockets, while she had hers dangling by her side. How she wished he would do the same, so maybe she would have an excuse at touching him. 

~ 

They walked side by side down the road. No one else was out in the streets other than them, and the night was silent. Stuart had now regretted his choice in putting his hands in his pockets, or else he could have brushed his hand against hers. Feeling her soft skin against his. 

«So, how’s work?» He asked awkwardly, cursing himself in his head for being so stupid. 

Did he really not have anything else to ask her? Oh, he had plenty. Like if she actually was single, or her favourite colour, favourite movie. What she liked to do in her free time. But no, he had to ask about work, that one thing he knew basically everything about her on. 

«Stressing, but interesting. And you?» Stuart knew she was pretending to be interested in his work, but he knew she was only doing it to be polite. 

~

«Same. Although minus a bit of your stress.» Stuart answered. 

Why had she asked him that in the first place. ‘and you?’, really Y/n? she scolded herself in her head. Of all the things they could have talked about, they were talking about work. 

He really had no interest in her what so ever. 

~ 

A movement in the bushes got their attention, and Stuart could see Y/n stopped scared in her tracks beside him. The rustling in the bushes continued, and Y/n stepped closer to Stuart quickly, which seemed to be all he could think of, how close he stood to her. 

When the rustling got louder, Y/n took Stuart's hand, squeezing it hard in her own. In any other situation, with any other person, Stuart would have brushed the person off, but not Y/n. Suddenly a little squirrel jumped out of the bushes and ran over to the nearest tree, starting to climb it. 

Y/n let out an audible sigh beside him, and Stuart chuckled. 

~ 

Seeing the squirrel climbing up the trunk of the tree, Y/n let out a relieved sigh, closing her eyes as she calmed her heart a little. 

That was until she became aware of her hand holding Stuart’s, and her heart picked up speed again. They were actually holding hands and Stuart did nothing to pull away, but she did. 

«I’m so-« 

«It’s okay.» Stuart cut her off, tightening his hold on her hand, keeping her from taking her hand away. «There might be other things out here in the night, ready to scare you.» He winked at her, making her blush, thanking the night for its darkness for once. 

~

They started walking again, and Stuart was screaming of joy inside. They were actually holding hands, he couldn’t believe it. 

The rest of the walk to her house was silent, but not in the awkward kind of way. Arriving outside of her house, she only looked up at it. 

There were no lights on, so no one was waiting up for her at least if she was living with someone that is. 

«Here it is.» She let go of his hand, and Stuart felt himself wanting to take a hold of it again right away. 

~ 

She let go of his hand when they stood outside of her house, and she wished she hadn’t the moment she let go. 

«Thank you for walking with me.» Y/n looked down on her shoes, dreading to go inside where there was only more darkness. No one to greet her home, only the emptiness of her house. 

«No problem.» She heard him say. Maybe she could invite him in? He had walked her all the way home, after all, maybe there was a slight chance of him liking her? Maybe? She didn’t let go of the hope as she looked up at him again, she didn’t want herself to, or else she wouldn’t be able to say what she was about to. 

«Want to come in for a little while?»


	3. 3

Stuart couldn’t believe it. He was actually standing in her living room and a cosy one at that. There were pillows everywhere, but not in a messy way, pieces of art hung on the walls, but almost no family photos. 

«Do you want anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water? Milk?» Y/n asked from where she stood in the doorway to the kitchen. 

«A cup of tea would be nice.» Y/n nodded and disappear into the kitchen, Stuart watching her all the way until she disappeared around the corner.

He resumed his scanning of her living room, and silently wished he lived here with her as well. 

~

As Y/n stood by her kitchen counter, she had to take a few calming breaths. Stuart Twombly was actually standing in her living room. Now was the time when she wished she had cleaned her house before leaving for work, she knew she should have listened to her intuition. After calming herself down a notch, she started making the tea. Luckily it wasn’t her first time making it for him, as she had done so a couple of times at work. 

«Y/n?» She heard Stuart shout from the living room. 

«Yeah?» She shouted back, feeling for a second like they actually lived together. 

«Who is this?» Stuart appeared in the doorway, with a picture of you and one of your friend in hand. Now it may be important to take notice that this particular friend was, in fact, a male. 

~

He knew it. There was no way such a beautiful and kind person as Y/n could be single, after all, she had a picture of her hand a boy standing side by side in her living room. 

«Oh, that’s one of my childhood friends.» She smiled towards him, taking two cups of tea, handing one of them to him as she took the picture out of his hands, placing it back where it had been standing. Friend. She had said, friend. So at least he wasn’t her official boyfriend. 

«Never seen him around.» Stuart dug further, not wanting to do the massive mistake of asking a girl with a boyfriend out, even though it was Y/n.

~

«Never seen him around,» Stuart commented, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

«He lives back home, so I don’t see him very much. Especially now that he’s got a boyfriend and all.» Y/n saw realization shine in Stuart’s eyes as she said so, but it was quickly replaced by embarrassment. 

«Sorry… I thought..ehm..» Stuart Twombly was actually standing in Y/n’s living room, blushing. Blushing! 

«You thought he was my boyfriend?» Y/n tried her best not to laugh, but then again, a lot of people had thought so. «No, Jason isn’t my boyfriend. Never really been big on boyfriends, maybe there was one in kindergarten, but most guys just saw me as the geeky girl.» 

~ 

…but most guys just saw me as the geeky girl.» Y/n blushed slightly, that cute little blush that reached her ears. 

«Really? Can’t really imagine such a beautiful girl as yourself, not ever having any boyfriends…» He knew he took a huge chance saying that out loud, but he also knew that if he didn’t say anything of what he was thinking about her to her, he would never get anywhere with her. 

If possible Y/n blushed an even darker shade of red, but to him, she still looked as beautiful as ever. 

«You mean that?» Y/n tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, as she looked up at Stuart who stood there watching her with an adoring smile on his lips.   
~

The heart she had just calmed down in the kitchen, was now beating heavily in her chest again. Stuart had just called her beautiful. It was like a dream come true, now the only thing that usually happened in her dreams was him kissing her, but there was no way the real Stuart would ever do that. 

~

He stepped closer to her, placing his cup of tea down on the table, before taking hers from her hands and doing the same to hers. 

«Y/n?» He was nervous for what he was about to say, but he knew it was necessary if what he felt for Y/n could become anything else than just feelings and dreams. 

~

«Y/n?» There was a tenderness in Stuart’s voice as he spoke her name, and she soon felt his finger under her chin, making her look up at him. They were standing so close, she was sure she had never had Stuart this close to her before.

~

With a deep breath and his eyes looking into hers, he finally was able to get out the words he so desperately wanted to tell her since the day they met. 

«I don’t really know how to say this, so I guess I’m just going to describe it to you. Every time I look at you, I see something new, something perfect. And each and every time my heart skips a beat. There isn’t a single thing about you I would change, for in my eyes you are perfect. So I guess what I am trying to say, Y/n, is that I-I like you. Hell, I like you a lot.» 

~

…Hell I like you a lot.» She could see the nervousness in his eyes, and she could feel herself being shaky as well, even though Stuart was the one doing the confessing here. 

«I-I like you too, Stuart.» She managed to stutter out, biting her lip out of nervousness. 

~

Stuart let out a shaky breath as he heard her say it back. «I like you too.» Y/n had said it. He couldn’t help but smile like a goof, as he sneaked one hand around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. 

«Good.» He shot in before he leaned down and placed his lips against hers, feeling her kiss back gently almost immediately. Her lips were as soft as he had imagined.


End file.
